


Sauver les apparences

by Colibrii



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colibrii/pseuds/Colibrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je te vois sourire comme un crétin tandis que vous échangez un regard complice. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n’ai-je pas pu voir que vous vous étiez rapprochés ? Comment n’ai-je pas pu voir que tu étais amoureux ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauver les apparences

**Author's Note:**

> Comme toujours et pour toujours l'Univers de Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JKR. Seuls Avalon, Alexander et Eurydice sortent tout droit de mon imagination.
> 
> Je ne touche bien entendu aucune rétribution pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonne lecture ou du moins je l'espère !
> 
> Colibrii

Mon regard passe de ma sœur à toi. De toi à ma sœur. Je n’arrive pas y croire. C’est fou ! Impossible ! Je l’aurais vu. Je l’aurais senti ! Suis-je un si mauvais ami pour ne rien avoir remarqué ? Deux ans que vous vous retrouvez en cachette. Deux ans que tu l’embrasses. Deux ans que vous dormez dans le même lit presque chaque soir. Et je n’aurais rien remarqué ?  
  
Je serre ma fourchette un peu plus fort et résiste à l’envie de la planter dans l’œil de ma sœur. Deux ans qu’elle nous balade ! Deux ans qu’elle se tape mon meilleur ami ! Je me reprends et respire profondément. Après tout, je savais que cela finirait par arriver. Tu ne pouvais pas rester toute ta vie célibataire. Mais ma sœur ! Ma sœur !   
  
Ta main est posée sur la sienne. Du pouce, tu la caresses doucement. Je la vois se détendre doucement tandis que personne n’ose encore parler. Papa et maman échangent un regard. Aucun d’eux ne s’attendait à ça. Aucun d’eux ne pensait que leur chère fille allait leur présenter le meilleur ami de leur fils comme petit ami.  
  
Un joueur de Quidditch pour une fan de Quidditch ! On était tous persuadé de ça ! Toi, tu n’aimes même pas le Quidditch, tu t’y intéresses à peine. Comment peux-tu supporter de l’entendre parler de ça à chaque moment de la journée ?  
  
J’entends maman se racler la gorge. Elle cherche quelque chose à dire.  
  
— Comment… Comment est-ce arrivé ? finit-elle par demander.  
  
Je te vois sourire comme un crétin tandis que vous échangez un regard complice. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n’ai-je pas pu voir que vous vous étiez rapprochés ? Comment n’ai-je pas pu voir que tu étais amoureux ?  
  
Tu nous expliques que tout à commencer durant les vacances d’été que nous avons passé en Grèce entre notre sixième et septième année, un soir que tu la raccompagnais à la maison. Tu la regardes avec tant d’amour dans les yeux que cela me fait mal, tellement mal de voir qu’il ne s’agit visiblement pas d’une simple passade. Eurydice rougit gênée. Tu étais à peine majeur à l’époque mais je sais au fond de moi que cela ne vient pas d’elle.  
  
Depuis quand l’aimes-tu ? Combien de fois as-tu essayé avant qu’elle ne cède ? Je n’ose pas poser ces questions qui me blessent tant. Je revois toutes les fois où tu t’es inquiété de ce que devenait ma sœur. Et moi qui voyais cela comme de la pure politesse. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?  
  
Papa tripote le porte-couteau visiblement pensif. Il ne sait pas quoi dire non plus. Je suis sûr qu’au fond de lui, il espérait qu’Eurydice se remette avec Nikolaï. N’est-il pas le gendre parfait de son point de vue ?  
  
— Et donc, tu vas… Enfin, tu emménages avec Eurydice quand ? questionne Maman.  
— La semaine prochaine, réplique Eurydice.  
  
Je croise ton regard. Tu me souris. Je me force à y répondre. Tu es heureux, je le vois. Et je me déteste de ressentir ce sentiment si peu avouable. Je me déteste de lui en vouloir. Je n’ai jamais autant désiré quelque chose qui ne m’appartenait pas.  
  
Ma sœur me sourit faiblement. Ses joues sont rosies. Elle est mal à l’aise, je le vois mais en bonne ancienne Serpentard elle essaye de garder les apparences.  
  
Papa frappe du poing violemment sur la table nous faisant tous sursauter. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui.  
  
— Bon et bien… Ça mérite bien une bouteille d’hydromel ! lance-t-il en se levant.  
  
Maman sourit à Eurydice tandis que papa s’éloigne en sifflotant vers la cave. Je suis étonné par la vitesse à laquelle il accepte la situation. Lui d’habitude si inquiet dans les fréquentations de ma sœur. N’a-t-il pas fallu deux mois avant qu’il veuille bien inviter le dernier petit ami d’Eurydice à dîner une seconde fois.  
  
— Ça me rassure qu’il le prenne comme ça, souffle ma sœur en souriant.  
  
Je souris aussi pour faire bonne mesure tandis que papa revient avec une bouteille d’hydromel. Il va chercher des verres dans le vaisselier et nous sert à tous une grande coupe.  
  
— A ma petite fille chérie qui a grandi décidément trop vite ! lance papa en levant son verre. A vous !  
  
Nous buvons tous une gorgée d’alcool. Je reporte mon attention sur toi. Tu t’es rapproché de ma sœur ou peut-être est-ce l’inverse. Vous vous souriez, heureux. Je détourne la tête. Je savais que j’avais perdu mais voir la vérité en face est toujours plus dure.  
  
Je souris pourtant. Je ne suis pas allé à Serpentard mais ce n’est pas pour autant que je ne dois pas sauver les apparences.

**Author's Note:**

> Votre avis sur ce petit OS ?


End file.
